Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Neverland
I take back what I said about those other sections being incredibly long. This is the real deal. Neverland *Items Obtainable: Dispel-G x2, Shell-G, Navi-G Piece, Ansem's Report 9, Dalmatians 43 - 45, 82 - 84, and 88 - 90 *Accessories Obtainable: Raven's Claw, Protega Chain *Magic Obtainable: Cura *Keyblades Obtainable: Fairy Harp *Summons: Tinker Bell *Abilities: Ars Arcanum, Glide(shared) *Trinities: Green Trinity 8 *Enemies Encountered: Shadow, Rare Truffle, Shadow Sora, Battleship, Barrel Spider, Pirate, Air Pirate *Bosses Encountered: Anti-Sora, Captain Hook Neverland Overview As you head to Neverland, you'll be captured by Captain Hook. You'll encounter two new enemy types - the Pirate(105 HP, 27 ATK, 21 DEF, 28 EXP), and Shadow Sora(120 HP, 27 ATK, 21 DEF, 150 EXP). Neither is overly difficult, so just use the best combos and abilities you have to send them packing. Climb down the ladder to the next room, and enter the door - drop down the hole, and defeat the enemies here. Head up the ladder in the opposing corner and check the chest to find a Dispel-G. Use the shelf above the ladder to reach a hole in the above grate - use the hole to the right, and save your game at the Save Point. Use the Green Trinity near the door to lower a ladder to the next area. BOSS FIGHT: Anti-Sora Neverland Overview II Open the green chest on the bed to find Dalmatians 88 - 90, then search for a door in the floor. Head through, then check the chest for a Protega Chain. Exit the room to the hallway and enter the door on the same side of the hall - climb up the ladder here and return to the Captain's Cabin. Exit through the door to go above deck, and after the cutscene you'll receive Cura, and be able to fly. You'll be asked if you want to switch out party members - the choice is yours. Try to be around level 40 before continuing from here. You'll encounter two more new enemy types - the Battleship(300 HP, 27 ATK, 21 DEF, 100 EXP), and the Air Pirate(120 HP, 27 ATK, 21 DEF, 40 EXP). Attack the Battleship's mast first to gain more EXP, but otherwise don't worry about special tactics. Once you defeat the enemies on the ship, you'll face off against Captain Hook. BOSS FIGHT: Captain Hook Neverland Overview III Watch the cutscene, and you'll be in London near Big Ben. Fly up to reach a Save Point, then drop back down and look along the outside edge for a chest with Dalmatians 43 - 45. Talk to Wendy to reveal that one of the clocks isn't set to the right time - find the one that isn't set to midnight, and hit the minute hand until it is. The keyhole for Neverland will appear, and be sealed. You'll receive a Navi-G Piece, the Tinker Bell summon, and the Fairy Harp keyblade, as well asa the shared Glide ability. Use the Save Point to get onto the Gummi Ship, and re-enter Neverland - land in the ship's Hold, head through the door and check the chest near the ceiling to obtain Dalmatians 82 - 84. The other chest has a Shell-G inside - head to the deck of the ship afterwards and fly to the crow's nest to find one last chest that holds a Dispel-G. Time to return to Traverse Town. Return to Traverse Town VII *Items Obtainable: Megalixir, Transform-G, Dalmatians 1 - 3 After completing Neverland, do what you usually do, and then talk to Cid. He'll give you the Transform-G. Stop by the Dalmatian's House to obtain a Megalixir for rescuing the puppies so far, then head to Merlin's Study and around back - use Glide to reach a chest that holds Dalmatians 1 -3. Now enter Merlin's Study and save your game before heading to Wonderland. Return to Wonderland III *Items Obtainable: Mythril, Orichalcum, Aeroga-G, Dalmatians 19 - 21 Get off at the Queen's Castle and enter Lotus Forest. On a mushroom above the faux pond is a chest you couldn't reach before - jump on the mushrooms in the alcove and use Glide to get to it and obtain an Orichalcum. Use the door to enter the Tea Party Garden and check the chest to find Dalmatians 19 - 21, and the chest behind you to snag an Aeroga-G. From there, you can see one more chest - Glide to it to obtain a Mythril. Head back to a Save Point and travel to Deep Jungle. Return to Deep Jungle III *Items Obtainable: Mythril Head to the Tree House, use Glide over to the boat and grab a Mythril. Now head to Agrabah. Return to Agrabah II *Items Obtainable: Dalmatians 46 - 51 Start in Aladdin's House, and head to the Palace Gates. High Jump to the highest point, and Glide across to find a chest with Dalmatians 46 - 48 inside. Head to the Save Point and exit, then re-enter Agrabah in the Dark Chamber. Head up the steps to return tot he Entrance of the Cave of Wonders - defeat the enemies and jump on the platform, then Glide to the chest on a pillar to obtain 'Dalmatians 49 - 51. Exit Agrabah and head for Halloween Town. Return to Halloween Town *Items Obtainable: Elixir, Power Up, Thunder-G, Dispel-G, Esuna-G, Dalmatians 64 - 66 and 70 - 72 In Guillotine Square, look for the two big pumpkins in the wall - look to the right of them to find a ledge. Jump up to it and into the room to reach a chest with a Power Up inside. Glide to the giant mouth on the right to find chests containing an Elixir and Dalmatians 70 - 72. Head to Moonlight Hill, and on the right when you enter to find a new door. Inside is an Esuna-G, a Dispel-G, a Thunder-G, and Dalmatians 64 - 66. Head back to a Save Point and jump over to Neverland. Return to Neverland Land in the Clock Tower area, and check the clock face to see what time it is. A door will open depending on what time it is in-game. For example, if you've been playing for 33 hours, the clock says midnight, and that door would be open. Here's a list of what you can get and what time to come back to get them all: *12:00 - Megalixir *1:00 - Orichalcum *2:00 - Power Up *3:00 - Mythril Shard *4:00 - Power Up *5:00 - AP Up *6:00 - Mythril *7:00 - AP Up *8:00 - Defense Up *9:00 - Orichalcum *10:00 - Defense Up *11:00 - Mythril Shard When you finish up here, head to the Coliseum to participate in the new Hercules Cup. Coliseum - Hercules Cup *Items Obtainable: Power Up, Orichalcum *Keyblades Obtainable: Metal Chocobo, Olympia *Abilities: Yellow Trinity *Trinities: Yellow Trinity 1 *Enemies Encountered: Gargoyle, WIght Knight, Barrel Spider, Rare Truffle, Shadow, Air Pirate, Battleship *Bosses Encountered: Cloud, Hercules Finish the Pegasus Cup if you haven't already, then prepare for the Hercules Cup. Below are the seeds and what enemies you'll encounter during the Hercules Cup: *Seed 9 - Dusk Vanguard: Gargoyle x5, Shadow x3 *Seed 8 - Minions of Horror: WIght Knight x4, Air Pirate x1, Barrel Spider x2 *Seed 7 - Buccaneers: Battleship x1, Pirate x4 *Seed 6 - Stray Phantom: Gargoyle x4, Wight Knight x3 *Seed 5 - Mad Truffle: Rare Truffle x1 *Seed 4 - Cloud: Cloud *Seed 3 - Dark Squadron: Wight Knight x1, Gargoyle x2, Pirate x2, Air Pirate x2 *Seed 2 - Flying Pirates: Battleship x2, Pirate x2, Air Pirate x1 *Seed 1 - Hercules: Hercules BOSS FIGHT: Cloud II BOSS FIGHT: Hercules After Hercules You'll receive the Herc's Shield, which Goofy can equip, as well as the Olympia keyblade if you've beaten all the Cups so far. You'll be granted the Yellow Trinity ability as well. If you win solo in the Hercules Cup, you get an Orichalcum; for the time-trial, you'll receive a Power Up. Now head into the Lobby and use the Yellow Trinity to reveal and seal the Coliseum keyhole, then head off to Agrabah. Return to Agrabah III *Trinities: Yellow Trinity 2 Land in the Dark Chamber, and head upstairs to the Hall. Look for the Yellow Trinity here and use it to push the giant head into the pit - this will really only fill out your Journal if you've been using High Jump like this guide suggests. Head out from Agrabah and enter Neverland. Return to Neverland II *Items Obtainable: Orichalcum, Dispel-G, Dalmatians 85 - 87 *Magic Obtainable: Aerora *Trinities: Yellow Trinity 3 Land in the ship's Hold to find the Yellow Trinity - use it to find several chests containing a Dispel-G, an Orichalcum, and Dalmatians 85 - 87. You'll also upgrade your Aero spell to Aerora. Now, leave Neverland and head for Traverse Town. Return to Traverse Town VIII *Items Obtainable: Power Up, Orichalcum, Ultima-G *Trinities: Yellow Trinity 4 After "Return to Neverland II", head to the Dalmatian's House to grab an Orichalcum and an Ultima-G for saving the puppies thus far. Head to Merlin's Study and look around back to find a Yellow Trinity that leads to a Power Up. When you're finished here, head to the last mystery world on the map - Hollow Bastion Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough